


Fruit Raptors

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Bleach, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: (seriously I'm impressed he hasn't already revived the dinos in canon okay?), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen, Get together fic, Jurassic World AU, M/M, So is Benihime, Yoruichi Sui Feng and Shiro are all large cats, and kisuke is still a mad scientist, in which Ichigo works with animals and was in the military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: In which Ichigo is not quite Owen Grady, Kisuke is not quite Dr. Wu, Rangiku isn’t Claire Dearing, and Gin is simultaneously Rangiku’s smug boyfriend, bodyguard, and a double agent (but the story doesn’t go that far, so it’s not that last bits not so important).The velociraptors are still velociraptors, though.(Day 5: Fusion)





	Fruit Raptors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Are we still using these things anymore? (Kubo owns Bleach and it makes me sad.)
> 
> So, any responses I haven't answered yet today will be answered Sunday or Monday.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going to do tomorrow's prompt -- I don't have anything prewritten (which is the only reason you're getting something today), and I'm definitely not going to have time or Saturday. Maybe I'll post something a day late, who knows....
> 
> (Hey, my performance went well today, though, so I'll take that!)

* * *

“You’re leaving?” Renji asks, torn between surprise and resignation.  “I thought you were going to hang around for another tour or something – you really enjoy working with the dogs and all…”

“Nah,” Ichigo says, as lightly as he can.  “Not after the last few missions under Tousen.  Besides, I’ve got a better job offer, and I have a favor to repay.”

“Wait, you were serious about that guy?  The one who you’ve called a mad scientist, that also runs a big cat rescue?  The one that also taught you how to fight with _swords_ , and not like dueling with them, either? The one that wears a funky hat you’re not sure if he got as a gag gift or if one of the cats stole off a potential poacher and plopped on his head because apparently big cats do that, especially if they’re sneaky and they like you?  The one you complain can’t cook for shit?  That one?”

“I never said he can’t cook for shit!”

Renji rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but I can read between the lines about the tea, and he’s a mad scientist.”

“Look, just because your childhood best friend can’t cook for love or money – ”

“Well, listening to her now, she apparently _can_ cook for love because the girl she’s going on about like she hung the stars in the sky and put peaceful waves in the ocean and sea shells on beaches actually has no taste buds or something, so Rukia can cook for self-preservation, but nothing else.”

“Huh.” Ichigo pauses and smirks a little.  He’s met Rukia once, because her brother-in-law wouldn’t hear of her going into the military, so she did what she considers the next best thing and did vet school with a focus on large animal behavior – predatory animal behavior. Ichigo, having worked with the cats a time or two when Kisuke decided to kidnap him, had stories which had her in stitches.  Renji too, but then, he’d thought that he’d set them up on a blind date, since Rukia was bi, but failed to account for the fact that Ichigo was a demiromantic gay. Who may or may not be a little hung up on a certain blond.  Consequently, the date was more like swapping large animal stories and instant best friend-ship.

So, yeah, Ichigo is curious to see how it’s going to work out for Rukia.  “Wonder how that’s gonna go – her girlfriend like her cooking?”

Renji shrugs.  “Fuck if I know – I’m not even sure if she’s actually her girlfriend yet.  She just keeps moaning about ‘Hime is amazing!  Hime just brought something so questionable to work for lunch, the animals are avoiding her because they, too, think it was very questionable.’”

“Wait, is she actually calling her Princess?” Ichigo blinks.  “I thought that was just a nickname she’d given her because she didn’t want to admit to me she was totally head over heels over head again for this girl.  Or that Byakuya was in the room and like, was ready to track the girl down and give her a list of reasons to date Rukia or make sure she wasn’t a gold digger or something.”

“Nah, that’s actually what she’s calling her, but I think Byakuya _did_ track her down at some point….Either way, Rukia was pissed at him about something last time I got a chance to call.”

“Huh.  I’ll bug her if I see her, or the next time I call her.”

“Thanks.  You can be the mediator between the two of them until this last tour’s done, yeah?”

Ichigo snorts.  “Oh, I see how it is.  You just want Byakuya to be so pissed off at me, that he automatically agrees with whatever weird compromise you come up with the next time the two of them are pissed and you have to mediate.”

Renji smirks, but doesn’t confirm anything.  He doesn’t deny it either.

“Yeah, yeah.  Fuck you, I’ve got a cool job, awesome pay, and get to sleep in some from tomorrow on out.”

“Yeah, and bratty elite people to play babysitter for, and maybe a hot older guy you’ve been pining for, for basically the entire time I’ve known you, to finally get it on with.”

“The first one is a job you’re _literally_ assigning me, which I’m taking because Rukia is my friend even if she’s a violent midget.”

Renji merely wiggles his totally illegal eyebrow tattoos (that he somehow _still has_ – like, what is with this division???  Under Tousen, Ichigo was lucky to pat a dog or tell them “good job!”).

Ichigo huffs and turns away.

…Renji is totally still wiggling his eyebrows.

Ichigo flips him off.

~IiI~

“Welcome to Isle Nublar, Mr. Kurosaki,” Matsumoto Rangiku, head of Jurassic World practically purrs at Ichigo.

“Er, hi, Ms. Matsumoto.”

She flashes a brilliant smile at him, even as the creepy guy with white hair that’s packing heat smirks.

She waves her hand dismissively.  “None of that!  Call me Rangiku.”

Ichigo smiles back – the worst part of the military was the conformity and the hierarchal manners. Ichigo could deal with it, but he really wasn’t the most outwardly respectful person ever.  Probably would never be, so the incredibly informal boss? Such a relief. “Call me Ichigo, then, please.  Mr. Kurosaki almost wants me to start looking around for my dad.”

“Ichigo, then!  Now, Kisuke’s told me aaaaaall about you, was quite insistent on having you for this project, and having heard of when you’d work with him with his cats – especially Yoruichi and Sui Feng – I couldn't help but think you’d be perfect for these little guys.  Well, gals.  So, sign here, here, here, and here, and we can get you situated and ready to visit the lab by this evening!”

“Sounds good.”  And he signs the papers.

(Ichigo can’t help but note that the weirdo in the background is _still_ smirking, the fuck.  He’s probably going to be more annoying than Kisuke’s damn bucket hat, if in a different way.)

~IiI~

“Ichigo!  My favorite apprentice!” Kisuke announces, whirling around in – the damn bucket hat and definitely inappropriate lab foot-wear.

“Kisuke, why the hell are you wearing _geta_ in a _lab_?  Where’s Tessai – normally he puts a stop to these things before you possible get a scalpel through your foot.”

“Now, is that any way to treat your favorite teacher who you haven’t seen in years after abandoning me to go work for the military?  And Tessai is off for the week, checking on Yoruichi and Soi Fon and Shiro and the rest for me.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes. “Are you trying to sound like a disappointed teacher, or a scorned lover?”

Rangiku takes that as a cue to fade into the background – which is to say, she’s leaning against the wall for support because she’s laughing _that hard_ , and the creepy grinning guy is still grinning and possibly looks like he wishes he had popcorn.

Kisuke just grins under that damn hat.

“Hmm, have you grown up, Ichigo?  All the way away from home and working in the military?  What will your father say, the next time I see him?”

Ichigo’s face twitches. He’s not sure if he wants to scowl, or just drop his jaw in horror.  He almost tries to do both, but settles on groaning, “Oh my god, you’re still talking to Goat-Face?”

“But of course!” Kisuke says, hand going into the inside of his lab coat and pulling out a _fan_ that he uses to cover his lower face, like some old court lord or lady.  “He’s one of my oldest friends!”

“Yeah, and he’s super fu-er, melodramatic – oh, wait, that’s why you two get along.”

Kisuke’s manic energy settles a little, and his smile edges from “annoying, playful mad scientist” to “friendly mad scientist.” “Ah, I’ve missed having you around, Ichigo.”

Ichigo can’t resist a genuine smile of his own, “Yeah, I’ve missed you too, Kisuke.”

(If Ichigo acknowledges the cooing in the background, which he’s pretty sure is coming from his new boss, he’ll probably die of embarrassment.  So he doesn't.)

“Right!” And manic!Kisuke is back.  Too much gooiness for the scientist (and maybe a little too much for Ichigo, too).

“I’ve got your newest minions in the next room – they’ve not hatched yet, but we’re hoping that you can bond as an alpha for potentially an entire pack of them.”

“What dinoes _am_ I working with, anyways?” Ichigo asks, because no one’s actually told him, yet, despite the gag orders he signed.  He just knew they were carnivores and dangerous, which doesn’t really narrow things down.

“Velociraptors!” Kisuke cries, ecstatic.

Well, Ichigo thinks, following after Kisuke, at least they can’t be worse than Shiro….

When they enter the observation area for the incubating eggs, Ichigo is surprised at the size of them. He shouldn’t be, but somehow it’s different from seeing fossils in a museum, seeing them with viable young, visible through the various data points coming from the different machines they’re all hooked up to.

~IiI~

“Now, Ichigo, since you named Shiro so…aptly…I’m revoking your naming privileges now that you’ve got the little ones.”

Ichigo looks up from the four small, scaled and wriggly forms. “Wait, what?”

Kisuke nods sagely. “You are not allowed to name the ‘raptors.”

“Uh, why not?”

“Well, what would you call her?” Kisuke asks, pointing to one with a blue frill.

“Blue.”

Kisuke sniffs. “Exactly.”

Ichigo really doesn’t see what the problem is.

“So, since I have a much better naming sense, _I_ will be naming them!”

“This from the guy who named a tiger _red princess_.”

Kisuke ignores him. Of course.

“So, the one will the blue fill will be Blueberry, the one with the especially red tail feathers is Cranberry, the one that’s particularly green is Dewberry and the last one…Hmm, not Ecto, not Echidna…Elderberry!”

“…Did you just seriously name them all after berries?”

“Why of course! They’re your kids – and you’re a strawberry.  I thought the theme appropriate!”

“Oh my god, Kisuke, you’re an actual fucking massive dork.”

Kisuke whips the fan out and waves it dismissively at Ichigo. “You just don’t appreciate my genius.”

“Is there a particular reason that they’re all in alphabetical order, too?”

“Well, if you’re the alpha…”

“…Cute, Kisuke.”

“I thought you would approve of that at least!”

They fall silent for a while, just watching the little ancient lizard-birds breathe in their sleep, existing next to each other the way they used to when they went to work with the cats, or after a spar, or when Ichigo just would hang around the lab if only for something to do that didn’t involve homework, getting into fights, dealing with his father, or taking a quiet moment away from his friends.

“Hey, Kisuke?”

“Hmm?”

Ichigo sucks in a deep breath, and then quietly asks, “Would you go out on a date with me?”

Kisuke freezes.

“Look, I know that you’re a fair bit older than me, and it’s weird because you’re my dad’s friend, too, and everything, but I really do like you, spending time with you, and you’re really the reason I’m here on Isle Nublar right now, working with baby Velociraptors instead of signing up for another tour with Renji and the rest of them….”

“Ichigo…” Kisuke’s face is impassive underneath that damn striped bucket hat.

“Please, just think about it?”

Kisuke frowns and then looks panicked.  “No, no – Ichigo, I was going to ask you out tomorrow!”

“Wait, what?”

“Yes – I was going to ask you tomorrow because I was trying to get a reservation at one of the nearby nice restaurants that has Japanese food – not just fusion food, which is good, but I know you’ve been missing authentic Japanese food, and you’ve been busy with the ‘raptors, so you haven’t really been cooking, but I needed Rangiku to get back to me about the reservation first, but then you asked me today!”

His face grows fond, and he pushes the damn hat back on his head, so it’s easy to see his eyes, for once, and not just because Ichigo is sitting on the floor.  “You always have been good at surprising me.”

“So, that’s a yes then?”

“Yes, Ichigo.”

“Good.”

Ichigo smiles up at Kisuke, who smiles back, before swooping down to steal a chaste kiss.

(Ichigo is 100% sure that there’s high pitched squealing in the background, but he’s fine with ignoring it. Rangiku was willing to help Kisuke out, after all.)

* * *

**Bonus:**

Ichigo finally emerges from the labs for (apart from that one night with Kisuke a week ago) longer than to shuffle to the shower and sleep in something resembling a bed beyond the nest he’s made himself to hang with the ‘berry ‘raptors as the various people involved with the project have taken to calling his ‘raptors about a month after he’s officially moved to Isle Nublar.

“Ichigo!” an incredibly familiar voice shouts as he’s crossing the main intersection.

Ichigo turns.

“Rukia?  And Orihime?  What’re you two doing here?”

Rukia laughs and kicks him in the shin.  “We’re working with the water types – which you’d know if you’d left the labs for more than a shower and food.”

“What the heck, midget!  Quit kicking me!  And I’m supposed to be bonding with my dinos!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just snuggling with Kisuke.”

Ichigo blushes hotly, but can’t stop the knee jerk, “No I’m not!” that comes out.

Wow, way to make things sound more suspicious and like they’ve gone farther than a dinner date and a couple make out sessions.

Rukia pulls off Byakuya’s unimpressed raised eyebrow very well, Ichigo notes.

“Sure.”

Orihime giggles.

Wait.  Ori _hime_.

Now Ichigo smirks.

“So, are you two official then?”

Orihime blushes and nods, while Rukia looks in the opposite direction and flushes.

“Good for you two. Don’t hurt each other – Orihime, I’d feel bad if I had to kick your ass and Ishida would try and kill me again. Rukia, I’d happily kick your ass, but then your brother would hate me even more and I’d probably have to fight Renji because he’s weird like that. And also I'd feel bad.”

“Idiot!” Rukia kicks at him again.  Seriously violent midget. “As if you’d kick my ass!”

“Thanks, Kurosaki-kun! No one’s given a shovel talk for me since when Tatsuki was still rooming with me!”

Considering what Ichigo remembers as to _why_ Tatsuki started rooming with her, Ichigo isn't quite sure how to feel.  “Uh...You’re welcome…?”

“Wow, you really are quite socially awkward, Ichigo,” Kisuke comments, popping up behind Ichigo and lounging on top of him.

“What the heck, Kisuke!”

“It’s okay, I like you anyways~!” He says, and pecks a kiss on his cheek before flouncing away, still wearing _geta_ , to buy lunch.

Rukia and Orihime coo at him, which doesn't help the feeling that he's blushing so hard his face looks like it's setting his hair on fire.

* * *

And then Aizen comes in like the smarmy smarmy person he be and tries to take the 'raptors, which doesn't work, but may or may not cause quite as much utter destruction as in the Jurassic World canon.

On one hand, Rangiku and Gin want to protect the park -- well, Rangiku does, and Gin wants Rangiku happy.  On the other hand, Ichigo.

Kudos, comments, and concrit welcome!

~Fins


End file.
